


Dinner for Two

by themadgirlinthebluebox



Series: Have Yourself A Kiam Little Christmas [8]
Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Liam can cook, kiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadgirlinthebluebox/pseuds/themadgirlinthebluebox
Summary: Liam surprises Kathryn with an early Christmas dinner.





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Because the thought of Liam cooking dinner for Kathryn is enough to make me cry. Domestic Kiam is the best Kiam.

Day Eight: Dinner for Two

When his father decided to disband the Monarchy his family didn't know how to cope. Liam was no exception. After all, his life had been full of spoils and privilege from day one. So the mere thought of all that going away had been enough to make him nervous. He had wondered if he could even survive without the Monarchy. But it turned out he could, and not only that, he  _enjoyed_  being a 'normal' person. There was something about doing things on his own that made him proud. It was embarrassing how many things he had never done before he moved in with Kate.

Laundry? It had been a disaster that ended in a flood of bubbles spilling across the floor.

Picking out a Christmas tree? Kate still made fun of him weeks later.

And he didn't even want to talk about the first time Kathryn had sent him to do the grocery shopping. Let's just say now he knows not to put the eggs in the bottom of the bag.

But the one thing he could actually do well and enjoyed was the cooking.

As a child whenever Robert was being too much of a dick or Eleanor was pestering him about being short, he'd slip off to the kitchens. 7-year-old Liam was in it for the snacks. It started out as him trying to charm his way into getting ice cream or fish and chips. 11-year-old Liam thought the flames were cool. 17-year-old Liam thought it would be a good way to win over girls. But as he got older the more interesting it was to see the precision and multitasking it took. And over the years the staff was kind enough to teach him the basics. By the time he went to university, he was more than comfortable in the kitchen. It was a skill he rarely got to use though. The kitchen in his dorm left plenty to be desired, with its tiny stove and lack of tools. Gemma only liked the best restaurants and was never one for home cooking. And when he was at the palace he had no one to cook for. So being able to cook for himself and Kathryn was something he was proud of on a daily basis. But especially tonight. So when he heard the rattle of keys outside the door, he gave everything a final once over.

"I'm home! Sorry, it took so long, Angie was being strange. I think she's up to some-" She trailed off as she walked through the door. "What's this?"

The look on her face was one of surprise. "Merry Christmas, Kathryn."

The table had been set and the candles were lit. A turkey rested on a platter along with various side dishes, and a bottle of sparkling grape juice chilled in a champagne bucket. The lights were dimmed and the lights on the tree cast a soft glow. He had also found a playlist of Christmas music that played in the background. Kathryn sat her shopping bags on the floor and sighed.

"You did this?"

"Well, we're splitting Christmas Day to go to both families." Liam took her coat off and pulled out her chair. "I thought we should have Christmas dinner, just the two of us. It's our first one and all that, I figured we should have time together. Even if it is a few days early." Kathryn was still quiet and grew self-conscious. "I mean, we can order takeout if you don't want this. But I thought-"

She turned around in her chair and held his arm. "It's perfect, you're perfect. Thank you."

A smile brightened his face. "I'm glad you like it."

"And you made this?" She questioned. "For me?"

"You know I like to cook and I like you." Liam popped the cork on the bottle and poured them both a glass. "There's turkey, roasted potatoes, mashed potatoes, and gravy. I also got this recipe for carrots from your dad, he says your mum used to make them. I skipped the brussels sprouts because first of all, they're disgusting and you said strong smells still make you sick. There's also a pie, but I bought that because baking sucks."

Kathryn held up her hand to stop him, her voice was strained. "You called my dad?"

"Should I not have? I mean when I told Angie about it, she told me to." When he saw her wipe at her eyes he winced. "I'm sorry, I know it was your mum's favorite holiday."

"I'm not crying because I'm sad. I miss her but I'm just touched." She laughed a little and her voice wavered. "I mean I'm also hormonal but this is so sweet. You thought of everything."

Liam sat next to her and held her hand, his thumb brushed over her engagement ring. "I wanted it to be special. It's your favorite holiday and you're my girl."

She kissed him and clinked her glass to his. "I don't deserve you."

"I could say the same thing."

They tucked into their dinner and when Kathryn groaned around a bite of food, Liam knew he had done a good job. It was the first time he had cooked something so elaborate so he was glad he managed not to ruin it. And apparently, he had gotten the carrots right because she gave him a thumbs up.

"They're exactly the same. And no offense to my dad but he overcooks them." She said as she scooped more onto her plate. "I still can't believe you called him."

"I didn't plan to. I had called your sister so she could stall while you were out and she told me to call him." He confessed. "And thank god I did, otherwise it wouldn't have been a surprise."

Kathryn sighed and rested her chin in her hand. "I'm glad she did. Even if that meant her dragging me from shop to shop."

"Did you get everything you need?"

"I found a dress for the tree lighting, our dad's gift, a few baby things, and clothes." She moved her hand to rub her belly. "I'm going to be the size of a house before this is all over."

"Stop." He scoffed at this. "You're beautiful."

"We'll see what you say in four months."

"I'm still going to say your beautiful." He leaned forward and stretched out his hand to rest on her belly. "I'll say it today, I'll say it tomorrow, I'll say it next Christmas. It's not going to change."

"I love you." Kathryn kissed him once more and her eyes were soft. "And next year you can cook for all three of us."

"There's nothing I want more."

And it was true. They could split the holiday between his family and her family, royal traditions and normal traditions. But one thing would remain the same, this time of year would always be for  _their_ family and no one else's.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't so Kiam focused but I hope it put a smile on your face. Thank you for the kudos on this series. I think tomorrow's will be a fan favorite, see you then!


End file.
